


A la luz de la luna

by M_N_Penz



Series: Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crimen, Gen, Moonlight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Schubert descubre que no hay nada más hermoso que el cadáver de su senpai bajo la luz de la luna.





	A la luz de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Schubert + Tchaikovsky + Luna + Sangre

La fría y oscura noche que se cuela por la ventana cubre sus pecados, y a pesar de ellos Schubert no puede evitar pensar: **«¡Que hermosa es la sangre de Beethoven a la luz de la luna!»**

La mano con el atizador de la chimenea no deja de temblar, es su cuerpo que involuntariamente reacciona al cadáver magullado y la sangre derramada.  Adrenalina u horror, no lo sabe en ese momento. Tal vez no lo sabrá nunca.

El arma cae a la alfombra con un ruido sordo y pequeñas gotitas de sangre salpican su ropa ya manchada de culpa y arrepentimiento; él mismo cae de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su amado ídolo, sus brazos caen lánguidos a cada lado. Y Schubert no puede evitar pensar: **«¡Que pacífica luce la faz de Beethoven a la luz de la luna!»**

Unos metros más allá, la niña rubia lo mira con una máscara de indiferencia cubriendo su rabia (ella también tiene un cadáver a sus pies), le susurra palabras frías que disfrazan una voz temblorosa:

— Recuerda la humillación, el dolor y el desprecio. Esto no es malo, solo el pago de lo que nos han causado.

Y una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Tchaiko al ver de nuevo al gran Bach que mató con sus propias manos; ella también es dueña de un cuerpo sangriento.

Schubert no llora, no grita, no dice nada. De rodillas ante el frío cuerpo de su senpai solo puede temblar y pensar: **«¡Que hermosa es la pálida piel de Beethoven a la luz de la luna!»**


End file.
